


The Inspector

by Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind



Series: 30 Days AU Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 days AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Day 2: Highschool, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, My take on 'highschool' anyway, Pre - relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/pseuds/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind
Summary: No one inspects the Inspectors.Mairah Lavellan is confronted by the fact that today's lesson will be observed by the employee from the Department of Magic Control. It all starts out rather smooth until she notices something about the man that throws her completely off balance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Highschool. 
> 
> I kind of really did not want to do the usual 'jocks/cheerleaders/whatever' stuff. Plus, I am not very versed in the Western High - school life, ours is much less eventful. So I tweaked it a bit after randomly remembering how it was always an event when inspection came to observe the lessons. Poor teachers were sweating bullets and promising us the world's riches just so we sit quietly and do what we are told. Of course they had time to prepare and even assign the roles of who answers what question.
> 
> Mairah here did not have such luck.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Give me lovely **kudos** and **comments** , I always love to hear what people think ^^  
> Cheers <3

“T - Today?” Mairah Lavellan stuttered, pressing her hands to her chest. “But headmistress, I did not know… I did not prepare properly, I -”

“Darling,” Vivienne De Fer, smiled gently and tapped her perfectly manicured nail against the fragile porcelain cup she was holding. “I wish I could give you better news but the Department never announces these inspections on time,” she sighed and and put the teacup down. “We think the society progressed beyond the warped opinion on mages and yet here we are, still.” her face lightened up again as she looked at the small elf in front of her. “You are a competent teacher, I am sure you will do marvelously.”

***

“Inspection, you say?” Dorian arched a perfect eyebrow and rubbed his chin. “Yes, I had one of those just last month, were you not around?”

Mairah shook her head absentmindedly, while nervously eyeing the clock in the teacher’s lounge. She had exactly half an hour to compose herself before the lesson. Her eyes greedily ran across notes made earlier this week, soaking in any additional information she could.

“ - didn’t talk much but was rather pleasant to the eye.”

“Who?” she asked, realising she had missed most of Dorian’s monologue.

“The inspector they sent,” the Tevinter answered showing uncommonly angelic patience. “Can’t remember the name but Fereldan to the boot.” he leaned back, while twirling his already perfect moustache. “They don’t make them like that anywhere else.”

Noticing that he had lost Lavellan once again Dorian sighed and picked up one of her spreadsheets. He read it quickly and nodded in approval.

“A safe topic, this one. I am sure you will do great, Mai.”

***

Melodic bell rang three times, announcing the beginning of the lesson. Almost all her students were present, safe Tobias who, apparently, once again caught some kind of bug if she were to believe his sister Mary and the note from the parents. The inspector, however, was taking their sweet time and Lavellan squeezed her fingers softly, trying to calm down.

“Good morning,” she smiled at the kids and walked around a massive desk that was at least few centuries old. “Today we are having a governmental official over and I would appreciate it greatly if you all were on your best behaviour,” a rustle of whispers arose and died down just as quickly, allowing Mairah to continue. “Today we will be studying the -”

A polite knock on the door made her pause and turn her head hastily in the direction of the sound.

“Forgive me for the delay,” a tall man stepped into the classroom, giving her a polite smile. “Cullen Rutherford, I am to observe your lesson today, miss -”

“Lavellan. Ah, Mairah Lavellan. There is a seat free over there, mister Rutherford, if you don’t mind sitting next to a student.”

“I don’t.” he answered curtly and disappeared at the back of the classroom.

_Fereldan to the boot. They don’t make them like that anywhere else._

Dorian’s words echoed in her mind as she watched Inspector Rutherford take his place near Sofia Edelwood. Quite tall and broad, the man wore white shirt and a vest that left little to the imagination regarding his fine physique. Thick - rimmed glasses accentuated his features and contrasted well with the neatly styled golden hair.

Mairah cleared her throat and blinked, letting her gaze slide over the students and noticing their puzzled expressions - the prolonged pause started to feel awkward.

“The subject of today is the various way to cast the magic spells.”she started and nodded to herself. “Can anyone tell me what is the cornerstone of casting?”

Several hands shot in the air but of course it was Julius that had to yell out to be the first one. Poor boy either had a crush on her or really wanted to be teacher’s pet.

“Concentration!”

Mairah’s eyes shot in the direction of the inspector and she noticed him writing something down.

_… Creators, already?…_

“I shall pretend you raised your hand, Julius, just this once,” she said sternly and tapped pencil against the desk. “Casting indeed requires concentration. Or rather something to concentrate _on_ as you recite the incantation. For example -,”

She raised the pencil high up for everyone to see and closed her eyes.

“ _Antamus lumio!_ ”

A soft light emitted from the pencil, making kids gasp in awe. She smirked to herself - at this age they were still so easily impressed. She had chosen the most innocent and harmless spell and yet Mairah did not fail to notice how inspector’s face paled and he winced. She wondered why, until her gaze fell on his left forearm and she felt the pencil snapping in two between her fingers.

The flaming sword of Andraste was etched into his skin, faint blue glow around the symbol receding slowly as the magic she used was fading away.

“Please start reading Chapter Seven on the subject, I will be back in a moment.” Mairah said stiffly and walked out in the hallway, wrapping arms around herself. 

How did she not see it immediately? She sat in the room with one of _them_. The agent of the infamous M.C.S.B - Magic Control and Suppression Brigade or, as people called them out of pure habit, ‘templars’. First created to guard the mages in the Towers, the templars assumed much more sinister roles of hunters and, subsequently, executioners of apostates. Their skills, powered by lyrium, were honed to detect magic and follow it like a scent until the source was found and dealt with.

“Miss Lavellan? Is everything alright?”

The voice jolted her out of stupor and she turned around to see the ‘templar’ standing in front of her. He followed her gaze and cussed quietly, while rolling the sleeve down and looking rather apologetic.

“Maker, I am sorry, I forget it is there sometimes.”

“You _forget?_ ” Mairah whispered, feeling she would start screaming at any moment. “Why are you here, mister - or, should I say Agent Rutherford? Do they send ‘templars’ to schools now?”

“I am not -,” the man rubbed his neck, giving her unintentional puppy eyes. “ I have not been with the Brigade for a while now.”

“You want me to believe that an agent of a rather elite group is working as a runner boy for the Department of Magic Control?” she scoffed, watching him like a hawk.

“I took my leave shortly after the Kirkwall Incident. I - I could not work anymore,” he answered slowly, fumbling with words. “But I know magic and, sadly, it is _all_ I know," the man sighed and fell silent for a moment. "And so this is my job now.”

When Mairah did not reply, he came closer and rolled the sleeve up again. The blue glow was long gone, leaving just the black outline - an uneducated person would think it to be a rather curious tattoo.

“I cannot get rid of the mark and I cannot stop feeling magic when it is near. But it does not interfere with my judgement on skill and intent,” the sleeve fell back on, covering the symbol. “So please, Serah Lavellan, let us come back to the classroom with an open mind on the matter,” he smiled awkwardly. “I am rather curious about the continuation of your lecture.”

It did not escape Lavellan that he addressed her as was custom among the Freemarchers, a gesture of good will. Mairah sighed and nodded, pressing fingers to her temples and collecting her thoughts.

“After you, Inspector Rutherford.”


End file.
